A Little Dream
by i-love-svu
Summary: Catherine has a dream while sleeping in her office and Sara overhears. Femslash, don't click if this isn't your thing. Complete.


**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own CSI.**

**Author's Note: This is my very first Catherine/Sara story, another that was written in the wee hours of the morning. It's not my best work and I plan on doing another version later. But until I do, this is what there is. I hope it's worth reading. :D

* * *

**

"Catherine?"

Catherine raised her head to look at the brunette standing in her doorway. "Oh, hey, Sara. Just taking a little nap."

"I noticed." Sara smiled, leaning against the door frame. "Have a good dream?"

Her grin turned into an evil sort as Catherine's face grew pale. The blond quickly stood up from her desk and walked around it, sitting on the front edge with an inquiring look.

"Dream? What dream?" Catherine innocently tried to ask. It was useless, you could tell she was hiding something.

Sara desperately wanted to find out the dream's contents but she quickly bottled her enthusiasm. She decided to make Cath nervous.

"It must have been a good one," Sara crossed her arms in front of her chest, purposely drawing attention to the area. Catherine swallowed, making the brunette smile. "You were moaning."

"I think the fingerprint powder must have had an affect on you. You're crazy," Catherine denied the statement.

Sara laughed as she stood up straighter, pushing her hands into her pockets. "No, I heard you. You were most definitely moaning."

Catherine felt the sweat begin to form on the back of her neck. She shivered as a single drop ran down her back. "Sara, I have work to do."

"Mmm? Oh, right, okay." Sara began to walk out of the office, then turned around, her face expressionless. "Cath?"

"Yes?"

_"Oh, God, Sara, right there..."_ Sara imitated what she had heard Catherine moaning earlier.

Catherine's breath caught in her throat, making it damn near impossible to inhale air at all. She didn't admit it, or show it, it was true; She had been having a dream just moments earlier that had involved that sentence.

"I'll leave you alone now," Sara watched the blond intently for a moment before departing. She got halfway down the hall when Catherine's voice called out from behind her.

"Sidle! My office!" Her voice was shrill, panicked, raspy. Sara found the sudden change of tone hot.

Sara strode into Catherine's office with the same grin she had been wearing earlier. "Jeez, Cath, one minute you're telling me to leave and the next you're calling me back," She joked.

Catherine ignored her coworker's humorous statement as she closed the door; Not only closed, but also locked it.

"You can't tell anyone about what you heard," Catherine eyed Sara with a seriousness that was hard to see with a straight face.

"Okay."

"Promise me you won't tell them." Catherine found herself amazed at the fact that she actually cared what her other coworkers thought. Yes, she had been a stripped and it really didn't get much worse than that, job wise anyway. But if the teams found out that the beloved Catherine Willows was bi, what would happen? Obviously Sara didn't care; But what about the others? Warrick, Nicky, Greg. Oh God; Grissom. What would he think? How would he react to his best friend's bisexualism?  
Maybe Sara didn't know Catherine was bisexual. Maybe she just thought Cath had been having a weird dream and dismissed it. That was a possibility.

"I promise." Sara paused, watching the blond stand perfectly still. "Can I ask you a question, Catherine?"

"Go ahead."

"Were you really dreaming about me?"

Catherine blinked several times. "What?"

"Were... you... dreaming... about... me?" Sara pulled her sentence apart, emphasizing each word, especially the last.

"You swear you won't freak out?" Catherine swallowed.

"I swear! Now tell me," Sara sat on the edge of Catherine's desk.

"Yes. I was."

"Whoa, really?" Sara's eyes widened. "What happened in the dream?"

"Nothing!" Catherine quickly answered. She averted her eyes from the brunette, looking at anything that wasn't Sara.

Sara moved toward Catherine with a slightly shocked look in her eyes. "What happened? Just tell me."

"I can't," Catherine sighed. What the hell had she been thinking, sharing this information with Sara? Was she out of her mind? It was beginning to seem that way.

With a sudden burst of boldness Sara felt her mood change from inquiring to... something she couldn't quite identify. Whatever the feeling was, she liked it. "Or you could... show me."

Catherine looked at the brunette for a moment. _Show her?_ "Show you?"

"If you can't tell me, I suppose it's our only choice," Sara explained with a logical look on her face.

Catherine thought everything through for a moment. She had waited years to show Sara was she wanted to do to her, and now she was being invited to do so. Would it hurt their friendship or the way the worked together? _"Who cares?"_ Catherine thought. _"She just basically asked you to do whatever you wanted to her. What are you waiting for? Get your ass over there!"_

Catherine slowly moved closer to Sara, taking small steps and noticing that her breathing was shallow. The two women were about a foot apart and the blond had to make the first move. "Well I, um, sort of pinned you, um, against the door."

Sara backed up until she was touching the door and awaited the next part of the dream. Catherine placed her hands on Sara's hips, just as she had in her dream, and couldn't wait to feel the other woman's skin.

"Then I tilted your head up," Catherine whispered softly. She used to right hand to reach up and tilt Sara's head just slightly toward the ceiling, exposing the soft flesh of her neck and jaw line. The blond was thankful she had remembered to close all of the blinds in her office; If Greg had seen what was going on, he probably would've gone into cardiac arrest right then. Her mind refocused on the task at hand; The brunette before her.

"I teased you." Catherine raised up on her tiptoes to let her lips linger in front of Sara's for a moment. She then gently kissed Sara's jaw, moving to her ear lobe and then down her neck. Sara stifled a moan, much to Catherine's surprise.

"Our, erm, hands... began to wander..."

Sara sprang upon the opportunity to touch Catherine. Her hands ran up the blonde's shirt, teasing her, touching the fabric of her bra. All the while she had a grin on her face as if she had been planning the entire thing. Catherine allowed herself to press her lips to Sara's; Each fought to be the dominant one, their tongues lashing each other so hard they both were sure there would be marks when they were done.

"Should we be doing this here?" Sara inquired through kisses and panting breaths.

Catherine cupped Sara's breasts as she planted kisses all over the brunette's neck, and occasionally giving her a quick contact of their lips. Sara moaned the answer to her own question; "Oh, Catherine, don't stop..."

A knock came from the door they were standing against. "Catherine? I need you to take this case," Grissom's voice called from the other side.

She had to gather herself before answering. "I'll be right out!" Her voice came out half strangled, causing Sara to laugh.

"Shh." Catherine silenced her coworker with a kiss. "Come on, we have work to do."

"But, what about the dream?"

"We'll finish it later," Catherine winked.

The women helped each other get things back to looking right; Their hair, their clothes, their makeup. Sara was the first to leave the room, and she was smiling brightly.

"Oh, Sara?" Catherine surpressed a grin as she leaned up against the door frame of her office.

"Hmm?" Sara spun around, looking to see if anyone was watching them.

_"Oh, Catherine, don't stop."_ The blond imitated Sara.

The brunette shot Catherine a half-horrified, half-turned on look before spinning around and heading off to find her assignment for the night.

The team noticed the change in both of the women's moods, they just couldn't put their fingers on the cause. Catherine and Sara gave each other glances all night, knowing that as soon as the shift was over, they would pick up right where they had left off.


End file.
